


A Good Support

by nonspecifics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Abuse, Exhibitionism, F/M, NSFW, OC, Sex, Stalking, Violence, blowjob, dub-con, non-con, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: This is an OC/Jhin fanfiction about Lieben by Nonspecifictracker on Tumblr. Lieben is supporting Jhin this match, except there is something no vision or sheild can fix. Thankfully, Lieben is up to this task.





	1. The Start of Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a multi-chapter series! For information on the OC go to www.nonspecifictracker.tumblr.com  
> This is going to include abusive relationships, agressive sex, dub-con and a whole load of sensitive or triggering content, so be careful and I have warned you!

She loved when she got to support him. He was so good at what he did, and he was always pleasant to be around.   
“Lieben, would you stop standing there and actually attack one of them?” Jhin yelled followed by an exasperated sigh.   
“O-Of course!” she responded, pressing a button on her tracking device, sending an electric shock into the the enemy Morganna through the tracking chip she planted on her. Jhin made quick work of stunning her, killing her quickly as well as her carry. So talented~   
She could hear Jhin’s breath speed up, she knew what he felt when he fired is gun, she knew what it did to him, but unlike what usually happened, Jhin seeme a bit more… bothered than usual. His body looked almost limp, his movements were less fluid, she could see sweat on his arm, and he missed a whole wave of minions. That’s when she noticed it; her gaze fell down his body, stopping at the massive bulge in the front of his trousers.   
“Uh… Jhin-”   
“What?!”   
“y… you have a… hard… boner…” Jhin didn’t respond, just stood their staring at her as if he was slowly realising what the tension in his pants was coming from.   
“... and?” he asked, trying to sound composed despite his slight embarrassment and confusion.   
“... I think…” she bit her lip, hoping to the gods that she wouldn’t regret this “it’s a distraction for you.”   
Jhin glared at her, gritting his teeth under his mask. He didn’t want to hear her talk to him like this, but admittedly, he was feeling uneasy.   
“... Well, what do you propose I do about it then?” he asked begrudgingly.   
“... I could… help.” she said, her voice shaking from her own nerves. She wanted to pleasure him so badly, it was one of her all time favorite fantasies.   
He remained silent for a moment, before striding over to her and looking down at her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the jungle roughly. She started regretting her decision. She was going to die. She was going to die for real. No respawn. However, just as she was about to start saying her final words Jhin stopped and stood her in front of him.   
“Okay. Do it quickly.” he said sternly.   
She was alive? She spent a moment in her thoughts before Jhin cleared his throat and she snapped out of it. She floundered around for a moment before lowering herself onto her knees, slowly undoing all of the accessories at his waist. After what felt like several minutes of this she finally found a small fly on his trousers, unzipping it and retrieving his length. She didn’t have much time to admire it however, as Jhin was getting very impatient and time was of the essence.   
She hesitantly took him into her mouth, trying to remember everything about giving oral sex that she had read about or seen. She took him in as far as she could, which wasn’t too bad as he didn’t seem unbearably huge. Her gag reflex was crying out for help as she started bobbing her head, but she pushed back that feeling. This was so close to Jhin she could actually taste it! It was nothing amazing certainly, and made her feel filthy, but that was what made it so fantastic! To be causing Jhin to involve himself in something so uncouth, so dirty made her womanhood throb.   
She finally heard Jhin letting out quiet gasps and pants, soft and short moans. His voice was like honey, and she needed to have more of it. She tried to speed up, looking up at him, seeing his uncovered eye staring back down at her, only to quickly look away as he met her gaze. She would have smiled at that split second of eye contact had she not had his dick in her mouth.   
She guessed he would have finished soon, seeing his composure fall apart further.   
He would have finished soon, if Wukong hadn’t been invading the nearby red buff. He wanted to finish, but he couldn’t let his work go uncompleted no matter how good this might have felt.   
He pulled away from her and quickly tucked his hard and now very wet length back into his pants, quickly dressing himself before pulling Lieben back up to her feet. His cock ached, and it was not a sort of pain that he enjoyed, this was constantly pushing in the back of his mind, grating at his nerves, and giving him… irrational thoughts. He tried his best to use his frustrations against Wukong, chasing him through the jungle with Lieben slowly following behind. Jhin managed to stun him and catch up, shooting him four times which was enough to kill him before he could try to escape. Lieben finally caught up with Jhin as Wukong fell. Jhin looked like he was seething with rage. Now he wasn’t only sweaty and embarrassed, he was also painfully frustrated and felt sullied. He turned to Lieben, her face was red and she looked confused. Fair enough. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered “After this, you’re going to resume your performance.” With that he walked back to lane to resume his work only pausing to yell back to her “And wipe your mouth!” to which she blushed and walked back to lane after him, using the skirt of her dress to clean her face.   
The rest of the game passed by rather fast; Jhin was excelling if only from his blue-ball induced rage and the rest of the team was also doing well, getting kill after kill and completely snowballing. The whole time Lieben felt uncomfortable however, which was understandable to say the least considering she just sucked off a psychopath, but even knowing he wanted her to continue it still just didn’t feel as good after as she had thought…


	2. Working Overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhin needs to get reprive from something! Lieben may have only been his support in game, but she needed to work someovertime to finish what she started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter includes rough sex, somewhat dub-con, and the start an abusive relationship of sorts!

##  **Victory**

The game ended and they were all sent to the cozy tavern as usual. She let out a sigh, preparing to go find Jhin, but before she could even think he had grabbed her and was dragging her out the doors of the inn and to the living quarters.   
“Which room is yours?” he whispered, not wanting anyone to see he was with her.   
“324” she answered, now guiding him somewhat. She didn’t expect him to want to go back to her room or even want her this soon. She was expecting him to just take her behind the building, get sucked off and leave. This was more formal though, and more fitting for him, she supposed.   
They made their way to her room and she unlocked her door. It was somewhat empty, most of her room sitting room being littered with papers and photos.   
“H-hang on, just one second!” she said before running into her bedroom and sweeping tissues and clothes under the bed, fixing the blankets and giving her each of her stuffed animals kisses before shoving them under the bed. She stepped back out and looked at him, nodding for him to enter.   
He seemed to be more relaxed now, his anger somewhat quelled now. It felt… lighter, more romantic now; it felt more like what she had envisioned. She had him sit on the edge of her bed and she started to kneel down between his legs before he stopped her.   
“No No darling. For an intermission as long as that you will be giving a performance that no one will forget~” he said, motioning her to join him on the bed. He watched her start to strip off her clothes, it’s good that she understood he wanted to start fast. He stood up and removed his cloak, draping it over the dresser. Next he removed his belt, folding it and setting that on the dresser as well, last of all placing Whisper gingerly on top, making sure she wouldn’t fall. He didn’t want to remove his mask, she was merely supporting him, she didn’t need to see his true face.   
By the time he came back to the bed she was already laying there, waiting for him. Lieben’s body was… curvy to say the least. Exceptionally large breasts that fell to the side when she laid down, thick thighs, several fat rolls, and her fair share of stretch marks. She squirmed at his gaze, hoping for some reassurance, but only a small, “Hm” in response. He climbed overtop of her, sliding down his trousers far enough so that he could still leave swiftly once he finished, but also avoid getting them dirty.   
She looked at his length, getting a better view of it this time. He was a rather above average, at least for an Ionian. He was uncut, of course; it would be odd to expect otherwise outside of Demacia. His balls were, despite how odd this sounded in her head, cute, like she could contentedly play with them for hours, squeezing them and rolling them around in her hand. He was rather hairless, only having a few stray hairs just above his manhood. He gave her a glare of sorts through his mask, waiting for her to stop examining him and let him make his entrance.   
Jhin positioned himself at her entrance, pressing into her slowly, holding back his voice for later. He knew well how much she obsessed over him, and he would only give her his voice if she was doing well. He furrowed his brow at the sounds she was making however, they did not sound like pleasure. He looked down at her entrance to see a small droplet of blood escape from her entrance.   
“This is your first time?!” he asked in disbelief and oddly enough, anger. Something simply didn’t click right with the idea of her being so happy to just give herself to a man who as far as she could tell couldn’t give any less of a crap about her.   
“Don’t you have anyone you would rather deflower you?” he asked, to which she shook her head, looking away, feeling humiliated. He almost felt bad for her, but if she still wanted him, he supposed he wouldn’t stop. Giving her once last moment to adjust he began moving, sliding himself out and thrusting back in at a slow pace. He picked up his tempo, an accelerando in his orchestra of passion, he called it mentally.   
Eventually he could hear her moaning, crying out for him. Good, it was about time she read her lines. He wasn’t overly fond of her speaking voice, but when she truly let her voice through it sounded much nicer, nothing grand, but still nice. It was like an untrained singing voice, plenty of potential and passion behind it, just unrefined. He found himself delivering his lines as well, so to speak, groaning and moaning. He wished to refrain from sounding to animalistic, despite his desperation to see this performance through he still did not wish for it to appear ‘amateur’. However, he simply didn’t last that long, crying out and pressing himself into her, finishing inside of her. Lieben was trying to enjoy it, it hurt a lot, but the knowledge that Jhin was towering over her, making love to her was enough to outweigh the pain. She frowned slightly as he stopped moving, realising that he had just finished. She hadn’t gotten her release yet, and she started to get up before Jhin pushed her back down.   
“Tut-tut oh Lieben, that was only act one, you still have more than half the show left~” he said, starting to move again. She was a bit startled by his invigoration to continue, it seems all of his pent up sexual frustrations were leading up to this moment. She relaxed as he returned to his normal tempo, however he was significantly more aggressive. Asking him to stop wasn’t going to please him and, as that was her goal she tried to keep her mouth shut despite the growing pain.   
Jhin was losing his composure faster and faster, his desires getting the best of him. He was becoming more primal, so to speak, which he told himself he wouldn’t do. He wanted this to be graceful not barbaric!... but he supposed that’s only what his mind wanted, as his body was pressing faster and faster, grunts among other lewd sounds filling the room. A certain desire welled up within him… he wanted to be closer to her… Her soft, tired-looking face was becoming significantly more appealing the closer he came to his second orgasm. With one hand he reached up and removed his mask, leaving only the eelskin one underneath.   
Somewhat hesitantly, as he hadn’t revealed his face to someone who knew of his work in years, he lifted up the second mask. He stopped at the base of his nose so he only exposed his mouth. Lieben was in absolute awe, slowly her dreams were coming true bit by bit, shining through the aching and pain in her womanhood. It was then that Jhin did something that he never thought he would do, he leaned down and kissed his support. Lieben, the disturbed woman who helped put him in this purgatory, who stalked him, obsessed over him; the filthy, fat pervert who had no sense of personal boundaries was kissing him, and by his initiation. The thought alone honestly made him want to gag, but his mind was so hazy right now he couldn’t focus on that fact for too long. He eventually forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring every corner of it before eventually pulling away and shuddering, spilling himself into her for a second time.   
He continued to pump his length into her, now that he had cum more than once he needed to sate his OCD, needing to go four rounds even if by the last round he was completely exhausted he would force himself to continue, else it would be raking in the back of his mind all week. Lieben was finally nearing an orgasm as he finished once more, the knowledge that her body was milking him like this made her quiver. She wanted him to do the same to her, she knew he could. She cried out his name, hoping to encourage him, which it seemed to, bring him down to kiss her again, grunting and moaning into the increasingly sloppy kiss. He couldn’t bring himself to say her name, even through the haze of lust, he couldn’t make this any more personal than it already was. He wanted this to be just a quick session, he could sate himself and she would be his support for just a bit longer.   
To try and forget his concerns he started thrusting harder, making the headboard slam against the wall; hopefully whoever lived in the room next to her was out, or at least didn’t know it was Jhin who was engaged in sexual activities with her. A bit too soon and rather suddenly he came again, his cum now puddling outside her entrance, thank goodness they were doing this is her room. His panting and gapsing was more ragged than before, he had drool dripping from his mouth. He looked down at her, there were tears running down her cheeks, she looked beyond tired, but she had a weak smile. He looked back at her with a stern expression as if to tell her to wipe that pleased look off her face, which she did. He began again, his last round was definitely the most aggressive. His pace became erratic, any artistry was gone from it. He looked down at Lieben as he continued, nearing on his final release.   
As minimal as a thing as this was the eye contact was going to push her over the edge. It showed her just how close she was to Jhin. He wasn’t just near her, he wasn’t just touching her. He was inside her. Suddenly she came undone, clenching her eyes shut and calling out his name once again, only to be silenced by his lips. Her walls tightened around his length like a vice, forcefully pulling Jhin into his fourth orgasm, causing him to pull away for the kiss and cry out in pleasure, far louder that he had intended. He remained there in silence, gasping and coming down from his high, his partner’s noises more apparent now.   
She was panting, but her gasps were more akin to sobs. He looked down, pulling out and letting a mix of cum and blood spill onto her sheets. She was still crying, her mouth agape and covered with his saliva. He lost control. He did not mean to be so… barbaric. He needed to leave.   
He pulled his mask down and got off the bed, standing up and pulling up his pants. Grabbing his clothes he quickly dressed himself, looking back at her body, sprawled out and beyond exhausted on the bed.   
“... You performed well.” he said quickly, leaving quickly, hoping no one would see him on his way back to his room.


	3. The Salty ADC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhin will need to come to terms that you can't just take one hit and be done.

By the next morning he had forgotten and of the concerning emotions he had felt the night before, and felt like his mind was much clearer. He had reasoned with himself that his desires were purely sexual, and while that was still filthy it was only because he had been neglecting to tend to his own needs recently. As for the kiss, he was simply acting. There was no love there, it simply fit the mood of the scene so he improvised, at least that’s what he told himself.  
He dressed himself and made his way outside, waiting to be selected by one of the summoners. He looked around, glimpsing at his potential competition… where was Lieben? Was she ill? Ick, he hoped not, he certainly didn’t want get sick. He sighed, it seemed he was going to be getting supported by someone significantly more generic. First was Soraka. He had several games where she supported him, keeping him in good health and occasionally silencing enemies. He didn’t mind her, he simply preferred someone a bit more… aggressive. His request was answered next game but surely not in the way he had hoped.  
“Shut up!” he groaned, the grossly loud stringed instrument grating on his nerves. She kept stealing his kills as well and she knew very well what she was doing, she bought a Luden’s Echo first after all. Such a useless support, she was not making any effort to help him. He had died three times by now!  
He was yelling at Sona from the towers, keeping back so no one would hit him while he was having a tantrum. Once he cooled off he looked over at Sona, judgmentally staring at her, trying to find fault in her. His gaze stopped at her cleavage however, something he had never had any interest in before. That damned girl was making him a pervert! He looked away, ignoring Sona’s cocky smirk as she killed the enemy Twitch. Such a filthy thought. He needed to kill something to get his mind off of it, but this was his last game of the day.  
Dreadful day, absolutely dreadful. He sat in the inn after the game, leaning back in a somewhat dramatic pose in one of the arm-chairs. The champions were smart enough not to approach him. There was a Vayne however, from his match that other day who was going around, trying to spread word of something. She heard Jhin yelling to Lieben, she saw them exiting the jungle after being gone for so long. She saw the look of shame in his support’s eyes.  
Believing this and communicating this were two entirely different things however, as everyone laughed her out when she tried to tell anyone. They all said the same thing “Jhin doesn’t get laid!” which she also believed, until now.  
Jhin felt Vayne’s cold gaze and sighed, getting up and leaving to go to his room, at least there he wouldn’t have such a horrible audience. 

The next day he didn’t try to look for Lieben, he knew she was there, looking at him. It sent a chill up his spine whenever she watched him. H didn’t want to bother with this petulant girl at the moment. 

Lieben had a rough day yesterday. When she woke up not only was her bed disgusting, but everything hurt. He was relentless, not to mention it was her first. She groaned, managing to stand up and send a quick message to the summoners that she physically could not do anything today. Respawning would not reset injuries she got outside of the match.  
As if her physical pain wasn’t bad enough, she had been confused. She made love to Jhin. He may have been reckless, but she still was glad that she pleasured him. However, as much as she was happy to have her fantasy become reality, she felt worse than before this incident even started. She felt bitter, wrong, but somewhere deep inside she just wanted to see him again. 

The next day she came in, even if her body still hurt, she wanted to see Jhin again. He looked like he was his usual self, thankfully. A certain part of her was expecting him to suddenly become a saint after he got laid, as if every drop of negativity would leave after she fucked him. Admittedly the thought made her giggle. She kind of wanted things to be back to normal, if only because she liked the banter they had, banter being Jhin sighing loudly at her and expressing his disapproval with her outfit.  
Jhin was matched with Lulu, Soraka, Thresh, and even as a support that day before she finally was able to support him. Jhin refused to make eye contact with her on their way down to lane, which was normal for him, he simply felt a bit more… cold. Honestly she should have expected him to, he wasn’t the sort to be having quick ‘rolls in the hay’ with other people, especially people he worked with.  
“Before you say anything, that night did not happen.” he said, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
Well that was good… right? She had wanted things to go back to normal... but at the same time she didn’t want that to be forgotten. She wanted it to mean something, even if he only remembered it as ‘the time my support let me ruin her sheets and take her virginity so I could release years of sexual tension’; at least it would be something.  
“You will keep quiet.” he said, glaring down at her “I will not have you thinking that was the start of some soft romantic little dream or that I will ever have any interest in you. It was just a moment of weakness on my end and I should not have let you drag me into that.”  
She winced and looked away, nodding somberly. She knew that was true, but hearing him say it only made it worse. Her chest ached and she had that feeling in the back of her throat. That feeling that meant she needed to pretend she forgot to go buy her items so she could recall and recompose herself. She didn’t need him to see her crying. Jhin rolled his eyes and groaned at her as she recalled, continuing into the jungle to help Lee Sin.  
Jhin found himself looking at the spot where he stood with Lieben the other day. A certain part of him wanted to tell Lee Sin not to stand there, as it simply felt unclean, but he supposed he was blind, he wouldn’t know either way if he was standing in semen or mud. Lieben returned by the time they had already almost killed the monster, the skin under her eyes was red from rubbing. He could see she seemed significantly more depressed than usual, not her usual self, following closely and keeping on top of her duties. He would have scolded her more, but he was well aware that he had just broken the little stalker’s heart, surely. She did a good job of supporting him, and she ensured he could make more of his art, if she was going to continue performing so weakly then there would be some problems.  
Eventually the game ended, a very close victory. Jhin walked off after the match, relaxing in one of the chairs in the tavern. Lieben went back to her room and tried to go to sleep and forget the events of the past few days. The day came and went rather uneventfully from there. Days turned weeks and before she knew it it was the end of the month. It was just a few days before December now and Lieben was just starting to recover, slowly returning to her normal self, looking in windows and keeping a watch over her favorites. Things were not going so well for Jhin, however. As Lieben was improving he was getting worse. She was sitting in the back of his mind, reminding of how well she supported him, how torn up she was when he rejected her, how right it felt when they kissed… And even worse, he was starting to feel those… desires again. He told himself he didn’t need it, but they wouldn’t go away. He went to his room between games and tried tending to himself, but he wanted more. He did not want to do anything like that again, he especially did not want to fraternize with his support any more… but as disgusting as it felt, he was desperate. At the end of the day he searched for Lieben in the tavern, searching the place up and down for her, checking every chair, bar stool, corner until he finally found her, peeking around a wall at the backsides of several champions both male and female. He grabbed her shoulder, making her squeak and spin around to look at him.  
“Jhin? What did I do?” she asked, assuming that Jhin would only be approaching her if she had messed something up.  
“... I need you to… help me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for what you might want to see later!   
> http://www.strawpoll.me/11943752/


	4. Getting Better Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhin finds he is Lieben might be more useful than he had previously expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The strawpoll is still going, and the resilts will not be shown in this chapter. I'm rather far ahead actually and I'm editing and checking it. I will tell you all once it is posted.

“... I need you to… help me again.” he asked, feeling ashamed. It was like some illegal drug deal, except this wasn’t just a bad habit, and more of a sweaty, sticky dance with his chubby creeper co-worker.   
He was offering her that again… dear god she wanted that, she wanted to have him with her, not by force, but as a sheer coincidence that he needed her just as much as she wanted him! It was like a crude romance story. It seemed like for once someone she loved wasn’t scared… but she didn’t want to have him walk away again, continuing on with his life not even thinking about her. “... C-can’t you just… touch yourself?” she asked, she knew he did, she had seen him doing it before.   
“I did- Just… I need more, it wasn’t the same” he said, gritting his teeth as he tried to explain it as hastily as he could.   
His words made her mind go woozy for a minute. The thought that he needed her, and nothing else could take her place nearly made her heart pound out of her chest.   
“Okay.” she said, taking his arm and dragging him out the back doors, which were normally reserved for employees, but thankfully no one was around, and guided him up to her room. He tried to shake his arm out of her grip, but she was refusing to let go, nearly cutting off his blood flow with her grasp. Finally they arrived at her room and he walked in. The place still looked like shit.   
Jhin scoffed at her room, it was still filthy. He walked into the bedroom, seeing that the sheets were entirely different. He really must have ruined her blankets, it was a shame this set would most likely meet a similar fate. Lieben took of her clothes, moving to sit at the center of the bed again. Jhin was ignoring her, undressing himself down to his mask and pants this time. When he turned around he looked over her body again, judging her as usual, mentally noting every defect in her form, but also noticing things that he liked much to his surprise.   
“Have you been doing something different with yourself my dear?”   
“Well, I’ve been trying to eat a little less” she said, hoping maybe she had lost some weight.   
“Try harder.” he said, continuing to examine her. “Well something changed since last time…” he said, racking his brain for why he might have found her slightly more attractive, but just settling on it being the lighting.   
Regardless, he did want to try to take his time a bit more and keep this… eloquent, if that was even possible. He ran a hand up her side, eventually stopping at her breast and cupping it, giving it a soft squeeze. He had never been with someone with such a large bosom before, or at least he didn’t pay attention to it. :It was a very odd feeling, but it still pleased some primitive urge deep in the back of his mind. He gave it another squeeze, another, and one more before appearing to get bored of it and moving on to the rest of her body. His hand slid back down, stopping at her crotch. Oh, she was clearly not Ionian, far too much hair, she needed to shave. Taking a deep breath he slid hand hand down further, sliding a finger across her labia before pulling it back, looking somewhat perturbed.   
“You’re already wet?” he asked, looking at his finger as he rubbed off the substance on the bed sheets.   
“You’re already hard.” she retorted, motioning to the large bulge in his trousers once again.   
He didn’t think he was enjoying her body that much, he must have just been… excited for what’s to come. Yes, thinking ahead as usual!   
“Well, why don’t you fix that then?” he asked, unzipping his pants and pulling them down to his knees again and positioning himself at her entrance. He noticed a lot more when his mind wasn’t clouded with lust like her expression or both nervousness and lust, or the way her chest rose and fell, or the heat of her womanhood against his tip, urging him to push in.   
With a gasp Jhin entered her, hearing her whimper. He enjoyed knowing that she was filled up with his manhood, that she was eagerly waiting for him to do a job that no other could; it made for an amazing power-trip. If there was one thing that he was taking away from this, it was that he was clearly more skilled in bed than he was giving himself credit for. He started thrusting at a slow pace. He listened to her voice again this time, enjoying the passion that he inspired in her, he liked everything until she started saying his name. He stopped suddenly.   
“Shut up!” he hissed at her “No one can know I’m here!” he sighed, slowly resuming his movements. Lieben was shocked at his sudden outburst, but she understood why. It was okay, she could enjoy this, ‘a secret romance’ was something she could work with. She wanted to wrap her arms around him or something so she could just touch him, feel his skin, which looked very soft, or just rub her finger along the mask. She liked having something to occupy her hands with else she gets distracted, but she feared he would find it too romantic and scold her, so she refrained, settling for gripping the bedsheets and looking away. His pace quickened, he tried to focus on her moans and not the sounds of his skin slapping against hers, that was a disgusting noise. He felt her moans complimented his, like a harmony of sorts in this pseudo-passionate performance.   
He suddenly felt his climax coming, he really needed to work on making this something more akin to a crescendo, and immediately quickened his pace. He cupped her face and forced her to look at him.   
“If someone is doing you the courtesy of stripping down and fucking you at least have the common decency to look at them.” he said, staring her in the eye now. There, finally his scene was set and he came, delivering his last line and giving a few more weak thrusts before collapsing on top of her.   
Lieben was getting rather close, and his urge for her to give him eye contact only made her want him more. However, he did not last any longer as he finished in her once again and flopped down onto her breasts. She did not cum… but he was much kinder to her this time, and that’s all she could ask for. Jhin did not stay against her long, as he sat up and pulled out of her. He was panting, not as exhausted as the last time, but still very fulfilled.   
He simply nodded and got off the bed again, dressing himself. “Would you by chance have any water or something?” he asked, ignoring the fact that she was bare naked and his dick was still hanging out of his trousers.   
“Oh, y-yeah” she said, getting out of the bed and throwing on a robe, going to the kitchen and bringing him a glass of water. By the time she returned he was already gone. Dammit, he was certainly in a hurry.   
Well, since Jhin was gone she might as well finish what he had started , laying down on her bed and sliding a hand down, panting and whimpering quietly, thinking of the passionate moment she just had with Jhin. 

Jhin was not happy with himself. This was getting bad, begging for sex from his support, he felt so weak. When he got home he showered and got into the bath, needing to relax. The hot water felt nice, however he probably should have drank that water, as he became rather light-headed fast and had to get out and chug down some water before he passed out on the floor. Humiliating. However, as he pondered about it, now laying in his bed, this was all to help regulate him and keep him stable. He was starting to wonder if these feelings were going to become a regular thing now, and… if it was he needed something to help him control these new impulses, to support him, so he would be able to continue his work without distraction. While he wasn’t fond of the idea fornicating with this woman… until he could get control of himself, this was the best option.


	5. 50 Shades of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This becomes more and more like 50 Shades of Grey every day. Both have light bondage, and both are mediocre fanfictions :^ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bondage and rough sex ahead. Also self-indulgent writing and poor characterization, can't forget that.

Jhin awoke and got ready for his day, preparing himself, preparing Whisper and going outside. He immediately saw Lieben, she was standing on the other side of the lot, smiling at him through the crowd. Ugh, why did she look so excited? Vayne moved in between their glances, looking at both of them. Jhin quickly turned his face and looked the other way. Was Vayne onto them? Well, no matter, he was sure she had no proof of it, he would just have to keep an eye out from now on.  
Lieben had been waiting for him. The way he was with her last night, he was so gentle, it reminded her how much she loved him, and gave her some delusional hope that he may love her. She wanted to be closer to him, however as it currently was the only chance she got to be close to him was when he needed her. Maybe eventually she could convince him to spend the night with her. Just to hold him close, that would be great…  
While Lieben was lost in her musings she got sucked into a game, shaking herself out of her thoughts before her match began. Several confused games came and went, she didn’t see Jhin in any matches today. At the end of her day, he did not approach her, much to her dismay. He seemed to have been satisfied for a while longer, she could see him in the tavern, he did look relaxed she supposed.  
Jhin was not so calm the next week however. He was in mid a few times this week, allowing Vayne to go bot. That first game with her that week everything had seemed relatively normal until, as he was leaving the spawn, Vayne put her hand on his shoulder and stopped him. She leaned over and whispered to him “wipe off your face” very clearly alluding to the start of his small affair with Lieben. He was frozen in place, standing in stunned silence as Vayne walked to bot lane laughing to herself. He was sure she had no proof, otherwise she would have probably made more of a threat, but the concerns still remained. She was breathing down his neck the entire game, scolding him and harassing him, taking joy in watching him squirm. She knew that something like this would destroy the Golden Demon’s reputation, thusly destroying him. The moment she got proof of what he was doing with his support he was going to be ruined~  
After several days with Vayne’s words looming over him he was an anxious mess, and by the end of the week he desperately needed something to get his mind off of it. Lounging in the tavern his gaze turned to Lieben, her eyes meeting his almost immediately. He made a quick beckoning motion with his metal finger and stood up, walking out the door. Without hesitating Lieben stood up, following him outside.  
“What is it?” she asked, knowing full well what he was going to ask for.  
“... Come on” he said, grabbing her arm and dragging her to her room; he wasn’t going to dignify her with a proper answer. He shouldn’t remember where it is, but he was starting to adjust to this routine. He made his way to her room and waited for her to unlock the door, tapping his foot impatiently, his anxiety gnawing at the back of his mind. Finally Lieben opened the door, letting Jhin go in first. He stripped down quickly, leaving only his pants and mask on as before. Lieben closed the door behind her, following suit and removing her clothes.  
“... Lieben, your room is… secure, right?” he probably should have asked this far earlier in all honesty.  
“Yeah, why do you ask?”  
He sighed “because I’m becoming concerned that people are going to find out about” he motioned his arms somewhat frantically as he attempted to show this situation “this!”  
“Don’t worry, all the blinds are closed, the doors are locked, and trust me, I would know if there was surveillance equipment in here.” she said, giving him a weak smile. He appreciated the reassurance, but that still didn’t aid his mood.  
“Just get on the bed.” he groaned, undoing the front of his trousers and pulling them down.  
He was semi-hard so to try and get himself a bit more prepared he took a hold of her breast, toying with it. It honestly made an amazing stress ball, which at this time was very useful. Lieben winced as he squeezed it rather roughly, but she tried to pretend it felt good, moaning quietly to try and turn him on, which it did. His length was reaching full attention, and was hard enough that he felt he could begin this performance. He positioned himself and pressed into her, drawing a long moan out of him. He started moving at a steady pace, but it seemed the longer it went on the more distracted by his thoughts he became. Nearly ten minutes went by and he wasn’t even close. Lieben looked like she was having a grand time as she already came just a minute ago. Jhin stopped suddenly, groaning.  
“I can’t finish; this is such a droll session!” he whined “I don’t know what you’ve done to mess this up but there is no longer a climax to this performance.”  
Lieben frowned “I didn’t do anything wrong though. You’ve done perfectly fine before-”  
“I am still ‘doing fine’, this is your fault and don’t you dare try to say otherwise!” he growled, raising a hand up to strike her, but hesitating and lowering it, taking a deep breath.  
“... Well, do not worry Lieben, I have thought of a way to remedy this.” he said softly, regaining his composure. Jhin got off the bed and walked over to his clothing, removing the rope tie to one of his accessories. He returned to her, gingerly taking one of her hands and twining the rope around her wrist then tying it to her other hand.  
Once Lieben realized what he was doing she started panicking, this was a very compromising position to be in when with a known murderer.  
“...J-Jhin? What are you going to-” she cut herself off, gasping as Jhin roughly thrust into her.  
There was no need for the restraints, and he would much prefer to do a better job of tying her up, but at the current moment his resources were limited. He simply needed something to spice up this session, and few things helped spice up sex for him like bondage. It gave him such a raw power trip, knowing that she was held back, at his mercy~  
He began to thrust deeper into her, listening to her cries of pain and pleasure. He grabbed her legs and pushed them up and back, causing her to whine in pain, she was not flexible. However, Jhin continued his rough pace, no longer thinking about getting caught or Vayne, just enjoying how fantastic it felt to bind this insane woman up and do whatever he pleased to her. With that thought Jhin came to a halt, moaning loudly and cumming inside her. His body shook with the force of his orgasm even after he finished. Oh he would have to do this again.  
It didn’t go all well however, as Lieben was crying again; Jhin was too rough again and her body was still very new to sex. Her legs ached and she felt like she was bleeding again, her wrists were chafed from the rope, she felt genuinely scared. It was already dangerous having a killer in bed with her, but it was even worse when she was tied up.  
When Jhin finally came down from his high he looked down at her, she did not look like she had a good time, but this was about him after all and not her. Nonetheless he still felt he should do something to help her, if only for the reason that she might refuse next time he needed her help. He sighed and half-heartedly wiped away her tears with his thumb.  
“You’re fine, don’t act like such a child.” he said in a surprisingly soft tone. He reached up and undid her wrist bindings, rubbing her wrists; it seems he tied them a tad too tight as they left large red indents her skin. Lieben seemed to be calming down, though she still looked rather hurt and uncomfortable. He would give her some warning next time to avoid that.  
He sighed once again as he got out of bed and walked into her bathroom, leaving Lieben sad and confused. Without asking he drew a bath for her, stealing a flower from a vase on the counter and picking off it’s petals, laying them on the water in a staggered pattern and pouring in some very old looking essential oils that she had in her medicine cabinet. He was being far too nice to her, but he reasoned with himself that she did deserve it, she did seem to be willing to let him do anything.  
Lieben heard the bath starting and assumed Jhin was getting in, but only a few minutes later Jhin left, his pants now zipped up.  
“I started a bath for you… you did well.” he said, getting dressed. Lieben was surprised, that was… much nicer than she had expected. She stood up and walked into the bathroom, getting into the beautifully prepared bath.  
“Thank you” she said to him as he opened the door to leave. She heard a pause after she spoke before Jhin’s footsteps echoed down the hall and her door shut. 

As Jhin walked down the hall he suddenly stopped. There she was: Vayne.  
“Well, what are you doing here Jhin?” she asked, smirking, trying to contain just how absolutely pleased she was with this discovery.  
“... I was just taking Lieben’s recordings of me. I don’t want her looking at her creepy surveillance tapes of me.” he retorted.  
“She really seems to have an interest in you doesn't she?”  
“I’m afraid so.” he replied quickly before pushing past her, making his way back to his room with all haste.  
Vayne smiled wickedly, now she knew where she could wait to catch him, find him getting what he needs at the source~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is 110% out of character for Vayne, especially because new lore released for her today I think? Then again this is porn. I'm sure there are more skilled porn-writers who aren't virgins who can write better sex and better characterization, but that is not me. In other words, sorry about this porno-side-character version of Vayne.


End file.
